Historias de Konoha
by Loli Diabolica
Summary: Viñetas sobre los ninjas de Konoha. / Capítulo 4: Narusaku, aquello había tenido que ser amor.
1. La Pelea MinatoxKushina

**La Pelea**

Cerró la puerta justo a tiempo, pues pudo escuchar el sonido de la cerámica rompiéndose al estrellarse donde él había estado momentos antes. Suspiró tratando de recuperar la paciencia y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que le daban las piernas. Afuera, el sol le dio una cálida bienvenida y el viento le revolvió suavemente el cabello.

Mientras caminaba por el pueblo, pensó en lo mucho que amaba ese lugar. La gente le miraba con cariño y él les respondía de la misma manera ¿Por qué con ella las cosas no podían ser así? Pensó en lo mucho que la amaba. Sin duda, mucho más que a aldea; cuando se dio cuenta de ello, toda la pelea le pareció tonta.

Regresó sobre sus pasos mucho más rápido de lo que iba antes. Sí, la amaba demasiado y le dolía estar de esa manera con ella. Estaba seguro que la encontraría llorando y es que últimamente su humor iba de mal en peor. Tsunade, la médico, le había dicho que eso era perfectamente normal en los primeros meses. Abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- ¡Así que volviste…! –No pudo terminar la frase porque un beso la calló. Mientras se besaban, sonreían contra la boca del otro. Se amaban de verdad.

\- ¡Volvería por ti mil veces si es necesario! –Dijo él, abrazándola contra su pecho. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. En el rostro de ella, una pequeña sonrisa de dibujó.

\- El que hayas regresado romántico no cambiará las cosas, Minato. Tienes que sacar la basura. Y no vale que llames a Kakashi para que lo haga.

Minato suspiró, amaba a Kushina ¡Pero qué manía la suya de hacerle sacar la basura!


	2. Sin Razones

**Sin Razones**

_"As for me, I have absolutely no reason to love her and likewise, I can see no reason why she would love me."_

Sakura le había dicho que lo amaba, con el olor de la sangre en el aire y los cabellos sucios pegados al rostro, haciéndolo titubear sobre la revolución que había anunciado. Se sentía débil y estúpido, como si volviera a tener 12 años y estuviera en el bosque de la muerte tratando de protegerla de Orochimaru. Ella seguía amándolo con una fuerza que no entendía aunque él casi la mató luego de su enfrentamiento con Danzou. Y una vez más pedía que se quedara. Y él dudaba ¿quién no lo haría con esa promesa colgando en al aire? ¿quién sería capaz de resistirse al verla llorar lágrimas tan grandes como la luna? Tal vez solo él, que no tenía ninguna razón para amarla.

Cuando la escuchó decir ese te amo con la voz cortada y desesperanzada, sus piernas flaquearon. Mientras ella hablaba solo podía pensar en aquellos lejanos años cuando su mano había sujetado la suya con fuerza mientras estaba inconsciente. Había recordado el olor de su cabello y el amor con el que lo abrazaba cada vez que despertaba. El olor de los narcisos en la ventana. El sabor del ramen recién hecho. El calor de saber que estaba en casa cuando estaba a su lado.

¿Qué podía decirle que ella no supiera? Aquellos ojos verdes enrojecidos y rodeados de bolsas y ojeras seguían derramando lágrimas. Maldijo a Naruto y a Kakashi por estar ahí, por no dejarlos solos rodeados del viento como cuando dejó la aldea pero al mismo tiempo agradeció que estuvieran. Así ella no despertaría sola cuando él se hubiera marchado, cuando hubiera asesinado a Naruto. Así alguien la detendría cuando ella quisiera ir tras ellos.

\- Eres una molestia.

Sakura cayó al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos todavía. Esta vez no la sujetó, prefirió que Kakashi fuera quien lo hiciera. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla.


	3. Take Me

_Sasuke abrazó a Sakura por la cintura y besó el espacio entre su cuello y su clavícula. Ella emitió una risita apagada y se aferró contra la almohada mientras sentía el tibio aliento de su amante contra su piel. Miraron el reloj y al ver que aún faltaban 40 minutos para su cita volvieron a entregarse a la dulce candencia del amor. _

_Sakura enredó sus piernas en la cadera de Sasuke y lo sintió estremecerse entre ellas. Acarició con las puntas de sus dedos el sitio donde había estado la marca de maldición y fue bajando lentamente por su espalda, sintiendo las cicatrices de todas sus batallas._

_Su aliento se mezcló y un gemido se ahogó entre los hilos de saliva que compartían. Sasuke se hundió en ella una y otra vez, rogando porque ambos murieran en ese mismo momento si tuvieran que separarse. Rogando porque ella pudiera quedarse._

_La alarma sonó mientras ella estaba abrazada a su pecho. Él maldijo al tiempo mientras ella vestía y una lágrima bajó por su rostro. Él se levantó, desnudo y la abrazó._

_\- Esto está mal._

_\- Lo sé._

_\- Debemos dejar de hacerlo... Naruto..._

_\- Lo sé_

_\- ¿Sasuke-kun?_

_\- ¿Quieres que dejemos de vernos, Sakura?_

_Él sabía que estaba mal, traicionaba a su mejor amigo y rompía todos los lazos que alguna vez le importaron. Ella le miró, con una melancolía infinita y la mueca de una sonrisa le atravesó la cara._

_\- Te amo, Sasuke-kun._


	4. Como tenía que terminar NaruSakuSasu

Sakura pasó a su lado, tocado levemente el dorso de su mano con la suya. Así había comenzado todo. Así tenía que terminar. Mientras ella se alejaba de su vida para casarse con su mejor amigo, Naruto pensaba que aquello había tenido que ser amor.


End file.
